


There's Something in the Water

by FanofFanwork



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pretty much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofFanwork/pseuds/FanofFanwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It'll all make sense I promise. Kinda inspired by: ABitchDoesNotADomMake's Matt Murdock fic</p>
    </blockquote>





	There's Something in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> It'll all make sense I promise. Kinda inspired by: ABitchDoesNotADomMake's Matt Murdock fic

You stepped into the shower of apartment and turned on the water. It was going to be a lazy day today. You were off from work. The water came streaming down your back, and you sighed. There was nothing like a well-deserved long, warm shower. You would finall be able to properly shave this time complete with all taht scented stuff you kept on your bathroom counter. You began lathering yourself up when you felt the presence of someone else in the bathroom. You turned around to see T'Challa, the current king of Wakanda, standing facing you. Upon meeting your eye he walked towards the shower. He was completely naked save his shorts which he discarded on the way. He stepped into the shower behind you, and your heart rate sped up. You had not heard him come in, yet here he was behind you. You froze in your position.

"So, you do not greet your king," he said.

You jumped at the sound of his voice. Slowly, you turned around to face him. "What do you want?" you finally asked.

You could not help but notice his physique. It was stunning. He was built large like a wall. His thickness had muscle behind it, yet somehow he seemed wiry enough to be agile. "You know what I want," he said.

He leaned in towards your neck and started kissing the skin there. You felt uncomfortable, but somehow, convinced yourself to go along with it. Your arm reached up to wrap around his back; however, you became aware of the washcloth still in your hand and discarded it. You nade tiny sighs of contentment throughout his ministrations, and his hands felt your bare waist. You kissed the side of his head tenderly, and his fingers brushed against your ass. You knew what he would want next. He hoisted you up so your legs wrapped around his waist. You felt his erection straining against your entrance. Your lips crashed against each other in a frenzy, and your hand came around the base of his neck. You gasped sharply, and T'Challa took it as that it was okay to enter you. You were not complaining.

His stamina was incredible. He pounded you in a way that should not have made you feel protected, but it did, and you were not sure if that made any sense. You sighed T'Challa's name over and over again until finally you came burying your head in the crook of his neck. T'Challa kept pounding away. You could tell he reveled at the way your breasts felt against his chest. He gripped you tighter. You could visibly see his thighs tighten as he approached his release, and he came with a sort of higher pitched grunting noise you had never heard from anyone before. He set you down on wobbly legs then turned you towards the shower. He grabbed the washcloth from where you discarded it on the rack and soaped it up. He then told you to wash your pussy, (not necessarily in those exact words), and you complied. He then knelt in front of you and proceeded lick your slit. You had gotten wet again after your first orgasm, and you were satisfied when you came by the talents of T'Challa's tongue. Afterwards, T'Challa turned off the water. He looked at you with water falling in front of his eyes and down his body. He grabbed your towel then He then picked you up after studying you for a bit and brought you to your bed. He laid you down then lied down next to you. "It was fun. I enjoyed it," he said.

"It was okay. I know part of it is the surprise, but you almost gave me a heart attack before I knew it was you in the shower. Aren't you supposed to be meeting with some diplomats? you asked.

"I hate diplomacy. I don't care," was T'Challa's simple reply.

"You know, Challa, I never got to take my relaxing shower. You just had to choose today," you said pseudo-angrily.

T'Challa let out a big, booming laugh.


End file.
